Chuck E. Cheese's (Malaysia)
For the chains operations as a whole, see Chuck E. Cheese's Chuck E. Cheese's is a chain of Malaysian family entertainment centres owned and operated by CEC Malaysia Sdn Bhd, a regional operating arm of CEC-ABS Entertainment, Inc. History Upon Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' takeover of CEC Entertainment, the owners and operators of the Chuck E. Cheese's chain of "family fun" centres, new CEO Kenji Yukimura announced that along with their confirmed expansions into Japan, the UK and Australia, Malaysia was under evaluation as a potential new market for Chuck E. Cheese's. On the 6th of August 2016, shoppers at the Quill City Mall in Kuala Lumpur noticed a vacant space in the mall being rebuilt. No sign as to the purpose of this new rebuilt space were given, aside from the Kabushiki Gaisha ABS logos printed on the construction staff's T-shirts. On the 19th of August, a Malaysian flag started flying on one of the flagpoles outside Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' Southwest Annexe in Irving, Texas, the main office building of CEC-ABS Entertainment, Inc. Some Malaysian press agencies, newspapers and television reporters were quick to note this as a sign that the vacant lot inside Quill City Mall was actually going to become a Chuck E. Cheese's. On the 21st of August, TV3 aired a commercial for the soon-to-open location. This took many Malaysians by surprise, despite the mass of press attention: The press were still examining the validity of the situation suggested by ABS' Irving Annexe, making them hesitant to release the news to the public en masse. The day after, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS and CEC-ABS Entertainment cancelled a "surprise" opening planned for the location, and released a mass of advertising material to the public, press, and media. On the 29th of August, a temporary "Chuck E. Store" opened just outside the Quill City Mall, selling Chuck E. Cheese's merchandise pre-opening. Those who ordered RM50 or more in merchandise were given a voucher for 50 free tokens to use at the new location once opened. On the 18th of September, the "Chuck E. Store" was shut down. CEC Malaysia Sdn Bhd (CEC-ABS' newly-appointed regional subsidiary) made a joint announcement with CEC-ABS Entertainment, stating that there was "less than 48 hours to go 'til fun time!" This indirectly confirmed that the new location was set to open on the 20th of September. On the same day, a new regional website was put online. At 9am on the 20th of September, Chuck E. Cheese's Central Kuala Lumpur (the official name given to the Quill City Mall location) was opened to the public. It was also announced that bookings for Chuck E. Birthday parties would be accepted after the 27th of September. "Matthew", age 8, was the new location's first Birthday Star, throwing his party on the 4th of October. The success of their first location has since lead CEC Malaysia Sdn Bhd to consider expanding into other major cities, and has made CEC-ABS Entertainment consider a possible expansion into neighbouring Singapore. Their next locations are yet to have their addresses confirmed. This article about a Malaysian company is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Category:Malaysia Category:Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS